


Pushed to the edge of reasoning

by HeyHeyItsFei



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Creampie, Cum Inflation, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Large Cock, Rin's hung, Stomach Bulging, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyItsFei/pseuds/HeyHeyItsFei
Summary: With a performance on the horizon, Rin finds herself exhausted and frustrated. Mio and Uzuki attempt to help but only makes matters worse until the day of their live arrives upon them.
Relationships: Honda Mio/Shibuya Rin, Shibuya Rin/Shimamura Uzuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I've had in mind for a week now. Finally managed to smash it out.

“Oi Shiburin. Helloooooo, Earth to Shiburin, do you copy?”   
  
Jolting back in surprise, Rin was shocked that the energetic, short-haired brunette’s face was so close to her own. Normally she was aware of her surroundings and was focused, but lately the cool-headed girl had been finding herself spacing out and suffering from a lack of sleep.

Of course she knew the reasons as to why she was so out of it, but her pride as the level-headed member of the group wouldn’t allow her to admit openly what exactly was eating her. Taking a moment to compose herself from the sudden jolt back to reality, Rin took one deep breath before glaring at the tomboy.

“Nothing is wrong with me, Mio. Maybe you’re just overthinking things again. Isn’t that right, Uzuki?” Trying to sound somewhat cool yet harsh, Rin tried to play this whole situation off and was looking towards the other member of the group who was surprisingly quiet, Uzuki Shimamura.

The average looking girl took a long look at Rin before nodding to herself, having composed her thoughts. “You know, maybe Mio-chan is right. You’ve kind of been off and lost in your own thoughts, Rin-chan. And it’s not just today; it has been happening more frequently since our live concert was scheduled.”

Rin mentally facepalmed; she should have known better than to try and play it off as Mio overthinking things. Uzuki may be an air-head at times, but she was surprisingly sharp when it came to her friends.  _ Guess I may as well own up to things,  _ Rin thought to herself.

“Fine fine, you caught me. I’m just.. Not getting much sleep lately okay? Nothing to worry over.” Reassuring her friends that she was perfectly okay, Rin maintained a blank expression as to not allow the others to read that she was lying to them.

Silence filled the room, the pair of Uzuki and Mio staring Rin’s body up and down before facing each other and nodding their heads in silent agreement. Confused as to what the girls were plotting, Rin was taken back when Uzuki stepped forward to place her hand on her forehead.

“W-What are you doing, Uzuki?” Feeling flustered by the sudden closure of distance, Rin found herself taking in the girl’s smell as she continued to check if Rin was running a fever or not.  _ Uzuki still smells nice despite the fact that we’ve been training for the past hour,  _ Rin thought to herself.

Feeling like she’d lose control at any moment, Rin pulled the hand from her forehead and gently pushed it away, her face turning beet-red in the process. If she didn’t stop Uzuki then, she felt like she would reveal her biggest secret to the group and be alienated for it.

Taken back by Rin’s sudden anti-social behaviour, Uzuki couldn’t help but feel that the girl was putting on an air about how she was truly feeling. “You’re not running a fever, Rin-chan so.. So I’ll let it go. Just don’t overexert yourself, okay?” Smiling brightly to try and cheer her friend up, hoping that some of the positivity would rub off on her, Uzuki started to doubt that their upcoming performance would be smooth sailing.

Mio through all of this just watched intently, finding some amusement in the flustered Rin losing face to Uzuki. She was aware that Rin was hiding something, whether it was something related to her family or something personal, but she didn’t want to press the girl if she wanted to play it off like everything was fine.

* * *

  
  


Their training session had just ended, the girls known as New Generations had decided to shower before going their separate ways. As always, Mio was more than willing to shed her clothes and rinse herself of the sweat built up from a hard session of practicing her dance moves.

The pair of Uzuki and Rin were always astounded with how shameless the tomboy could be at times, especially putting her naked body on display for the two girls to take in. Rin found her eyes glued to the figure as Mio headed off into the stalls to shower, unaware that Uzuki was watching her.

“U-Um Rin-chan, you sure you’re okay? You’ve been staring off into the distance for a while now. Did Mio-chan do something to upset you?” Uzuki asked concerningly, as she was pressing for details, unable to help but worry that her friends had some personal beef going on between them.

Shaking her head in response to the girl, Rin was very well tempted to just speak her mind about what exactly was distracting her lately, but knew that there’d be some outrage if the reason came to light.  _ It’s both yours and Mio’s fault, Uzuki. You did this to me,  _ Rin internally monologued to herself.

“Uzuki it’s fine. If you start to worry anymore about me, I’m going to get mad at you.” Figuring that stirring up the caring brunette to become flustered and self-conscious would put an end to this train of questioning, Rin found a smug smile coming across her face.

Her face going showing a variety of emotions, from shocked to happy, Uzuki knew that Rin knew best about herself. If she was so intent on being left alone about this, she could only put on a big smile and give the girl her support as a friend. Realising that Mio had been showering for a while now, Uzuki rushed to strip herself and rushed off to the shower stalls, unaware of the gaze glued to her.

Rin was in heaven. Seeing both Mio and Uzuki in their birthday suits did nothing but throw her deeper into the whirlpool of depravity and craziness. Feeling herself become aroused, she slouched over to start shed the confinement of her pants, her semi-erect member sprung free underneath her own panties

She was quick to finish undressing and wrapping herself up in a towel before heading to the stalls to join the pair. Knowing that she had to be careful to not reveal her third leg as she found herself referring to it as at times, Rin made sure to move swiftly into the privacy of the shower stall.

Rin hated keeping secrets from the girls who were so sweet and caring towards her, but she felt that if she were to reveal to them of her being born with a set of male genitalia, that Uzuki and Mio would treat her like a monster and push her away. As she turned the water pressure up, she found herself trapped in her own thoughts.

At first, she felt no sense of attraction towards her fellow idols. As the girls spent more and more time together, Rin had found herself slowly growing more and more interested in them as both friends and women. Having reached a breaking point, she couldn’t help but keep herself awake at night lusting for the pair of girls and imagining indecent scenarios between the trio.

Of course, Rin had tried to masturbate to relieve herself of this pent up frustration, but as she felt her impending climax approaching, she could never reach it despite how vigilantly she would jerk herself off. It had become a daily habit that she couldn’t pull herself free from, the lack of release causing her nerves to be on edge at all times which ended up wearing her down as the days went on.

Her hands naturally found themselves reaching down to her crouch and gripping her now erect manhood, Rin felt that she was losing control of her desires.  _ I shouldn’t be doing this, not when they’re both right here next to me. But it feels too good.  _ As she started tugging on her fat 15-inch cock, she was unaware of the voices calling to her.

“Shiburin, you okay in there?” “Rin-chan, you’re not daydreaming again are you?”

The two voices echoed throughout the bathroom before finally bringing Rin back to her senses, as she let out a gasp of surprise before taking deep breaths. “U-Um yeah, I was just thinking about what the producer had in mind when he chose us three to perform out of the blue. Like there’s so many other groups who could’ve done it, so what did we do to deserve it?” Catching her breath and trying to maintain a cool demeanor, Rin wanted to distract herself with another topic.

“Oh uh.. I don’t know, maybe he just has the hots for us? What do you think, Shimamu?” Mio asked, laughing to herself at the thought of their producer being attracted to a group of high school girls. As shabby as he appeared, he was overprotective and caring towards the girls he recruited and managed.

“W-What!? N-No way, he’s probably got a thing for someone like Miss Takagaki surely. Someone mature enough for his taste. Though Rin-chan seems to always be someone he brings up now that I think about it.” Uzuki was flustered at the thought of someone finding her attractive, as she felt she was pretty average looking. 

“Get real, why would he even care for a girl like me? He’s just creepy until he has to do his job. Always nervous at being surrounded by a bunch of young girls; he’s probably loving life.” Rin didn’t really care for gossip, but thought that she’d humour them to try and distract herself from her own lust clouded mind.

As the girls continued to shower themselves and joke about their producer and lives, they were unaware of how much time had passed since they had finished training. As they dried themselves off and got back into their uniforms, the girls were shocked to see that it was already nightfall. 

Bidding each other farewell before all going their separate ways, hurrying home to have dinner.

* * *

  
  


Rin plopped herself down on her bed, having tried to distract herself from her own lust-driven fantasies by studying. She hadn’t been able to concentrate on her studies for more than 15 minutes before finding her mind drifting to thoughts of Uzuki and Mio’s naked bodies earlier that day.

Reaching a hand down between her thighs to fondle her manhood, she felt guilty for craving for her friends. As she stroked her growing member, Rin imagined herself pinning Uzuki’s hands to the ground and taking advantage of the girl who was too nice for her own good. Like a carnivore about to sink its teeth into its prey, she found herself licking her lips at the thought.

As she pulled her pants and underwear down to her knees, she started to stroke her raging hard cock with both hands like she was possessed, the speed and fury of her movements enough to elicit moans from her mouth.

Her mind trailed off to think of Mio, imagining her own hands exploring the tomboy’s body while she was still clothed, her fingers exploring every nook and crevice of Mio’s body before pulling the girl’s panties aside and thrusting her manhood inside Mio’s virgin pussy.

Bucking her hips as she lost herself in her fantasies, Rin felt her climax building and closing near. As she imagined taking turns between fucking the pair of Uzuki and Mio senseless, swapping after dumping her load into the girl’s unprotected wombs, she let out a loud moan and threw her head back before collapsing backwards onto her bed, too exhausted to continue and frustrated at the lack of release.

_ What the fuck is wrong with me? _

Rolling over and burying her head into her pillow with nothing but regret and guilt filling her, Rin dreaded seeing the girls she was craving for so desperately again in person, thinking that she wouldn’t be able to face them like a normal person if she kept up her insane fantasies and actions.

* * *

The day of the performance had arrived, and Rin found her mental state was well beyond its breaking point. Night upon night of being kept awake with lust driven thoughts swirling around her mind and pleasuring herself, unable to find the sweet release she craved so desperately for, she was a walking mess.

Uzuki and Mio were both aware that Rin could barely focus on her surroundings, as throughout the week the girl had been blissfully unaware of the two girls trying to talk her up in their free time. They were worried that the concert had been what was eating away at Rin and that she would breakdown mid-performance on stage in front of all their fans.

The pair decided to both grab a hold of Rin’s hands, holding them tightly, and whispered nothing but supportive words into her ears. Rin was unaware that Mio and Uzuki had taken a hold of her hands until the air from the girl’s whispers brushed her ears and jolted her back to her senses. Trying to free herself, Rin was already starting to show the fatigue as she couldn’t muster the strength to shake the pair of hands off.

“R-Rin-chan calm down, it’s just us. Mio and Uzuki. We’re not going to hurt you.” Soothingly and scared at the sudden outbreak, Uzuki tried to gently bring Rin to her senses. Looking at Mio as if asking for help, she could only try to be positive for the group of them. She knew things weren’t going to go smoothly, but she could only pray that nothing terrible happened.

Understanding Uzuki’s plea for help, without a second of hesitation, Mio energetically proclaimed, “We’re going to kill this performance and then we can all go pig out on desserts afterwards, yeah?” Hoping that this would spark something within Rin, she was hoping to herself that everything would be fine.

Rin however, found the mere touch of the two girls was enough to fuel her depraved imagination. She wanted to pounce on them at this moment, tear off their outfits and indulge in the both of them, claiming Uzuki and Mio as hers. Make the girls call out her name as she let out all of her pent up frustrations on the pair.

Before any more words of encouragement or support could be shared between the trio, they were interrupted by the call that they were set to go on stage in 2 minutes. This was enough to bring Rin back to her senses as she felt determined to put on the best show she could for the fans, even if she broke down afterwards.

Flashing her friends a half-hearted smile, Rin stepped forward, ready to take the stage and give them a show they’ll never forget. Surprised by the sudden change in behaviour, Uzuki and Mio could only follow suit and get ready to go out on stage.

  
  


As the girls sang their hearts out and danced on stage, Rin couldn’t help but find her eyes drifting off towards Uzuki and Mio’s bodies as they moved around elegantly. Their outfits had been made to show off a great portion of their thighs, the skirts short enough that if they were to jump their panties would be on full display for the world to see. 

Rin could feel the blood rushing to her nether regions as she tried to stay focused on the performance. She knew she was fighting against the clock, and that with only them talking and thanking the crowd left before she could run off stage and relieve herself, Rin was uncertain with how she could manage any longer.

As Uzuki and Mio addressed the crowd and thanked them for attending, hoping that they’d liked the show, Rin was unable to hold back any longer. Stepping forward and hugging Uzuki from behind, her hands taking hold of the girl’s breasts, she sensually whispered into the shocked girl’s ear, “Uzuki, I can’t hold back any longer.”

Unsure of what she meant this, Uzuki was taken by surprise as Rin reached down to her thighs and lifted her up into the air, exposing her pelvic region for the whole crowd to see. Tearing as her crotch to expose the bare skin, Rin was beyond helping.

She was like an animal in heat, wanting nothing more than to mate. As she finished ripping the fabric, Rin readjusted herself so she could pull her raging monster free from the restraints of her outfit. Gasps from everyone filled the arena at the sheer size of Rin’s cock, everyone shocked to see that the cool-headed girl was a hung futanari.

Not wanting to wait any longer, she positioned Uzuki’s pussy against the head of her cock and without a moment of hesitation, she plunged the girl downwards onto her manhood. A scream pierced everyone’s ears as Uzuki was in pain at the sudden intrusion, her feelings all over the place.

Not caring about Uzuki’s wellbeing, Rin started to piston her hips, feeling ecstatic at finally being able to give in to her own crazy desires. Picking up the pace, she continued to fuck Uzuki in front of a crowd of onlookers; no one was brave or crazy enough to try and stop the girl. Everyone was still trying to process just what on Earth was happening.

As moans of pleasure soon started to erupt from Uzuki’s mouth, Rin took this as a sign to go harder and pick up the pace. Burying as much of her 15 inch monster into the girl as she possibly could, she glanced over at the dumbstruck Mio and with a dead serious expression exclaimed, “You’re next.”

Having standing intercourse was slowly taking its toll on Rin, as she found herself slowing down gradually over time. Knowing that she was reaching her physical limit for this position, she was intent on getting off before that time came. With one last thrust upwards, Rin buried her raging member inside of the helpless Uzuki before letting out an animalistic howl.

Uzuki was unable to do anything but just accept what Rin was doing to her, as she felt a scorching hot substance blast into her insides. The sheer volume and force enough to set off her own orgasm, as she threw her head back and let out an ear piercing moan of joy. This only fueled Rin’s libido further, as the futanari bucked her hips throughout her own long, drawn out ejaculation.

Everyone could only watch on as Uzuki’s stomach bulged outwards tremendously as Rin’s own climax took its course, the seemingly never ending torrent proving to be more than anyone could imagine to be realistically possible. As the orgasm subsided, Rin felt her own legs trembling as if to give way.

Lowering herself towards the ground and resting Uzuki there to soak in the pleasure with her inflated stomach, a pool of excess cum was flowing out of her stretched out pussy onto the stage below. Managing to find the strength to get back on her feet and straighten up her posture, Rin looked down at her trophy with a sense of pride before planting her eyes on her next prey.

Like a deer stuck in a pair of headlights, Mio could only stand there helpless as Rin closed the gap between them before she pounced like a cat, tackling the tomboy to the ground. With lust clouded eyes, Rin planted her lips aggressively against Mio’s, not giving the girl any second of breathing space as she landed kiss after kiss.

Struggling helplessly underneath her friend, Mio wanted to fight back and stop this insanity from continuing any further, but her mind kept thinking of Uzuki and how much she seemed to enjoy the brutal fucking from Rin. Her thighs twitching together as she imagined herself getting similar treatment, Mio was shocked when she felt a foreign tongue intrude her mouth.

Rin wanted complete dominance over the girl, using her tongue to explore the tomboy’s mouth and do as she pleased, making sure to dance with Mio’s own tongue. As the two exchanged saliva, Mio found her crotch growing damp from the feeling of being dominated by the usually cool-headed Rin.

Rin pulled away, a string of saliva connecting the pair's mouths together, before reaching down to the girl’s pelvis and tearing at the fabric like she had with Uzuki. She was intent on making Mio hers, and as an idea clicked in her head, Rin rolled the tomboy onto her back before grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her lower half up.

With Mio’s rear up in the air, Rin took a moment to line her monster cock up against the entrance to the tomboy’s womanhood before thrusting forwards, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the silent stadium before a loud scream of pain followed suit. Not caring for the girl’s wellbeing, Rin pulled her hips back before thrusting forwards vigorously.

Bucking her hips forward, finding a pace fast enough to stimulate herself, Rin used her grip on Mio’s waist to pull her backwards as she thrusted forwards, meeting the resistance of the girl’s womb each time. Not satisfied unless she was buried to the brim inside, Rin aggressively tried to fit all of her raging cock inside.

Treating Mio like she was nothing but a sex toy, Rin pulled herself back until just the head of her large cock was inside of the stretched out pussy before jolting her hips forwards, her baseball sized balls smacking against Mio’s thighs and leaving a mark. With this, Rin found the girl’s womb opening up and allowing her entrance, finally burying all 15 inches inside of the defenseless girl.

A strand of drool found its way out of the dominant futanari’s mouth as she found Mio’s scream of pleasure music to her ears. Having finally gotten all of her manhood inside, Rin was intent on stretching Mio’s insides out so she could only find pleasure if she was her sex partner. As she started pistoning her hips, she found the tight embrace of Mio’s womb slowly becoming looser.

Feeling herself coming closer to another orgasm, Rin let her animalistic desires take over and mindlessly fucked Mio senseless. The tomboy’s mind was turned to mush from this, as she couldn’t form any words; instead only letting out moans and inaudible noises. With one last thrust forwards, Rin let out a howl as her climax arrived.

It didn’t take long for Mio’s stomach to reach a similar state to Uzuki’s; with a forceful, hot torrent of cum being pumped directly into her fertile womb, it was only a matter of time before her stomach was inflated and reached the ground beneath her. 

Shuddering from the intense orgasm, Rin felt a sense of pride at seeing how protrusive Mio’s stomach had turned out to be from this. Bucking her hips in the last moments of her ejaculation, Rin still wasn’t satisfied with things. She wanted more; no, she  _ needed  _ more.

Pulling herself back and off of Mio, letting her body be supported by her enormous inflated stomach, Rin glanced over at Uzuki. Intent on going for another round, she made her way over to the unconscious girl, cum dripping from her still erect cock, leaving a trail behind her.

Before she could reach down and grab hold of Uzuki, the lights to the stage were cut. Not impressed with being interrupted, Rin was about to voice her disapproval before a pair of hands dragged her towards the back of the stage.

Her producer had felt that things had escalated far enough, so he had the lighting crew turn off the lights so he could have the girls taken off stage. His face red with embarrassment, he couldn’t make eye contact with the lust-driven Rin as she stared up at him with an angry expression.

She didn’t care that she was going to be scolded for this; she wanted her desires to be satisfied and couldn’t care less who it was that got in her way. Before she could take action, she was swept up off her feet bridal-style and carried away. Glaring daggers at the producer, she wanted nothing more than to hit him right now.

“Rin, you’ve really done it now.” A stern voice addressed her; the producer was obviously disapproving of what had transpired on stage and was going to have a long conversation with the dickgirl back at the offices.

Resigning herself to her fate, Rin let the flow of events take her to her destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Her first thoughts about having a meeting with management were that the higher ups would ‘persuade’ her to graduate from being an idol. Of course, Rin had no intention of quitting and being coerced into graduating, which in the idol business was just a fancy way of saying they’re no longer going to be an idol. However, she wasn’t prepared for what was actually going to be asked of her.

Either step down and graduate from being an idol, this much she expected to be asked of her, or step away from the performing aspect of being an idol and instead focus on becoming a gravure idol. The fact that she was given an option was shocking; given her behaviour on stage, Rin expected to just be given the boot and move on with her life.

Before she could speak up, the brunette was presented with some conditions that if she was caught breaking, her contract would be torn up and she’d be forcibly removed from 346 Productions. Not anticipating what these conditions could be, Rin had an inkling feeling as to what they meant.

Handed a new contract, her eyes scanned over the piece of paper. The usual business protocol of nonsense for the most part, the last two paragraphs caught her attention. She was not to come into or attempt to make contact with Uzuki Shimamura or Mio Honda for the period of 12 months. Any signs of communication would result in immediate termination of the contracts of all parties involved.

So basically, she was being kept on a leash and was not to speak, let alone look at her friends if they were to run into each other at the agency.  _ Great.  _ Knowing that it just wasn’t her future that could be ruined by this, she felt it was in the best interest of both Uzuki and Mio to accept the terms. Grabbing hold of a pen and signing her name at the bottom of the contract, Rin let out a deep sigh.

_ You reap what you sow. _

* * *

After being given a period of relief to recover from the traumatic event that transpired on stage, both Mio and Uzuki were informed with the change of things upon returning to the agency. They weren’t to try and speak with Rin nor were they allowed to speak of what happened with anyone; just feign ignorance and pretend that nothing had occurred.

Both girls wanted to voice their complaints but knew that they had no right to debate things if this is what Rin decided was best for them. Thinking that their meeting was done, they started to stand to leave before cold eyes glared at them as if they were being disrespectful. Returning their rears to the couch, Uzuki and Mio expected to be scolded for letting things escalate like they did on stage.

Instead, they were comforted and informed that Rin’s actions were hers alone and that the company would do their best so Uzuki and Mio’s futures were not going to be hindered by this. Coughing to himself, the producer gave the two girls an envelope each, hinting that he was going against the higher ups just by slipping them the letters. Calling the meeting to an end, Uzuki and Mio bowed and left to be alone.

As they made their way out of the agency, clutching the white envelopes close to their chests, all of their friends and fellow idols came out and did the usual routine of making small talk and asking if everything was alright. Both the brunettes deep down wanted to yell back, “No everything is not ok,” but they held themselves back and put on a fake smile. Waving goodbye as they stepped out into the open air, they took a sigh of relief.

“Mio-chan,” wanting to confess to something, Uzuki called out to the tomboy standing next to her. “W-Well, about that meeting.. I feel like we should just respect Rin’s wishes and just go along with what they said. She’s smart unlike us so.. She probably thought of what’s best for us, yeah?” Almost as if she was trying to convince herself of this, Uzuki tried to stand tall and confident as the tomboy took a moment to process things.

“Shimamu you know that she probably wasn’t in the best position for this, yeah?” Not wanting to believe that management hadn’t given Rin some form of ultimatum, Mio found herself straightening her back, unaware that she had been slouching since she arrived at the agency today. “Like, they probably told her that if she didn’t do as they said that Rin would be forced to quit. They’re adults you know, so it’s not like they have our best interests in mind.”

Nodding, knowing that Mio was speaking some sense, Uzuki didn’t want to immediately believe that Rin was made to agree to the terms that they were informed of. Both girls felt irritated with how the flow of events seemed to escalate without any form of input from them. Worried with what Rin must be thinking, all scared and alone, they wanted to console her but knew that if they were caught that it’d be the end of their careers as idols.

Bidding each other goodbye since they were still given time to recover, Uzuki and Mio made their ways home with the white envelopes still held tightly to their chests. Both of them couldn’t get the cool brunette out of their minds or what she had done to their bodies on stage in front of thousands of onlookers. Although neither of them would admit it, they craved for more of Rin’s deprived actions.

* * *

Throwing herself onto her bed, Uzuki had started to feel heated from recalling the events of their performance just a week ago. Rin’s 15 inch long manhood, how she just treated both Mio and herself as mere toys as she let her animalistic desires take control, how she showed no care with the girls as Rin had their way with the both of them; the more Uzuki replayed these events, the more she felt herself craving for more.

Feeling her underwear growing damp, she knew that she was no match for the lust she was overcome by. Reaching down with one hand while covering her mouth with the other, Uzuki started to rub her aching womanhood through her panties wishing that Rin would magically appear and ravage her longing body.

As she continued to pleasure herself, Uzuki found her moans leaking out from her covered mouth. She didn’t care though, she just wanted to imagine Rin and what the straight-faced girl would do to her average body. Plunging her fingers into the wet folds of her pussy, Uzuki no longer attempted to try and stop her moans of approval from escaping her lips.

The same could be said of Mio; after separating from Uzuki, she rushed home and immediately began to pleasure herself on her bed with nothing but the thought of Rin rushing through her mind. Longing for the cool girl’s touch and to be treated with not an ounce of respect or care, Mio craved more of what was abruptly stopped from continuing any further on stage just a week ago.

Sticking her butt up as she pivoted her drenched fingers into her dripping womanhood, Mio imagined that Rin was grabbing hold of her hips and about to plunge her 15 inch monster into her aching pussy, stretching her wide open and fucking her senseless before dumping a scorching hot load inside, painting the insides with a thick coat of white liquid.

Both girls simultaneously reached their impending climaxes, screaming out Rin’s name amidst the pleasure before letting their orgasms take their toll on their trembling bodies. As the two of them lay there, their aching bodies calming down from the high of their climaxes, they remembered that their producer had given them an envelope that they had yet to check the contents of.

The two girls rolled themselves over on their beds in a bid to find the envelope that they had just disregarded the moment they had entered their respective rooms. Having found the white letter, they sat back on their beds against the wall before opening and reading its contents. Both Uzuki and Mio were thinking the same thing once they started reading it;  _ this is a confession from Rin. _

The pieces of paper in both the brunette’s hands were the same bare for the last line. It was just the rambling of Rin, how she felt guilty about how things had escalated to breaking point and then losing control on stage in front of everyone, and the reasons behind why she was behaving as she did leading up to their performance.

Their eyes slowly going over the contents of Rin’s admission, they paused on the last sentence. It was just the cool brunette confessing her love for each girl respectively, but it still made both Uzuki and Mio’s hearts skip a beat. Knowing that they only had to put up with these stupid restrictions set upon them for 12 months, they believed that they could get through it without issue.

* * *

As the seasons had come and gone, Rin had found herself absent minded throughout the past year. Wanting to suppress the thoughts of Uzuki and Mio as much as possible, she focused on work and school with no time for a social life. Irritated with how she had let herself be overcome with desires in the past, the girl was determined to not let a repeat of those events happen again.

Her idol career had taken a turn that she wasn’t prepared for; she was publicly labelled and sold as a dickgirl. Not that she could complain, it was the truth, but the fact that it seemed to bring in an even larger amount of fans unsettled her.  _ Guys I’m a monster, why the hell do you even want to look at me in such revealing clothing?  _ She often found herself asking that question throughout her days as the demand for more photoshoots continued to grow and grow.

Having completely forgotten about the time, Rin hurried to pack her belongings in the agency’s change rooms before hurrying home before it got dark. As she walked through the orange-lit halls, turning around a corner she bumped into two figures. Instinctively apologising before noticing who the pair were, Rin tried to brush past them before any of her fellow idols could try and make small talk about why she was removed from performing on stage to such revealing photoshoots.

“Rin-chan.” “Shubirin.” The two voices called out to her as she tried to make her way past causing the girl to turn her head as she saw two familiar faces that she wasn’t mentally prepared for. Uzuki and Mio looked at Rin with gentle, heart warming smiles.  _ God I don’t deserve this.  _ Shaking her head, Rin knew that she wasn’t allowed to interact with the pair before attempting to make a run for it before anyone could catch the three of them together.

Feeling both of her hands being grabbed, Rin was behaving like an animal in danger, struggling and trying to fight her way out of this predicament. Feelings that she had thought she had buried were starting to surface, the guilt of what she had done was circling around her head. Rin was about to lose it; all this hard work she had done for the past year, all that she had put behind her and thrown aside for the best intentions of her friends who were now trying to throw all that effort into the trash.

Feeling her walls come tumbling down, Rin started to tremble as panic started to wash over her. “S-Stop..” Weakly speaking, unable to maintain her normally cool tone, Rin was about to breakdown from just this small act. “J-Just stop it..” Ready to resign herself to her fate once again, Rin wasn’t prepared for what the pair had in mind.

Uzuki and Mio pulled the trembling girl back towards them before pinning her to the wall next to them, leaning in and planting kisses on Rin’s cheeks as tears started to flow down her face. The unstable girl wanted to scream at the two of them; what they were doing now was just disrespectful to the amount of work and suffering she had endured. 

Knowing that the girl was probably torn between mixed emotions, Uzuki decided to gently speak up, “Rin-chan it’s okay. You aren’t in trouble anymore. You’re free, okay?” A sparkling smile swept across her face as she wanted nothing more than to assure her friend that there was nothing wrong with what was occuring.

“B-But.. I’m not supposed to interact with you guys for a year..” Sinking down against the wall but being held up by the two girls before her, Rin was ready to wallow in the pits of despair. Feeling frustrated, Mio decided to put her foot down. “Shiburin, it’s been a year for crying out loud. What, were you so engrossed in your life that you forgot?” 

_ Oh.  _ The realisation took a moment to click, but Rin felt like an idiot once she understood just what they meant. The contract she had signed no longer held any weight on her as the time period had expired. Wanting to beat herself up for not realising it sooner, the brunette could only laugh to herself. “God I’m stupid.”

Their act was starting to attract attention, so with the nod of a head from Uzuki, the pair dragged Rin along by the hands until they were out of the suffocating agency. The second they were free, Uzuki and Mio were all over Rin. Planting their lips against the girls in a bid for attention, their hands roaming the dickgirl’s body, the trio didn’t care that they were in public.

“Mio, Uzuki.. I’ve missed you.” Rin embraced the girls, letting their warmth envelop her cold heart. She had ached and longed for the pair all these months, putting their best intentions first and foremost. Her desires were starting to surface in her mind, the thought of forcing herself on the pair of them right this instant swirling around her head as blood started to pump to her now growing manhood.

Noticing this and wanting to be a tease, Mio decided to be the first to speak, “Uh huh, we can see that Shiburin. Or do you get like this with just anyone?” Letting out a laugh, the tomboy glanced over at Uzuki who was now overcome with stage fright with the spotlight being struck on her so suddenly, inaudible noises escaping from her mouth as she processed things.

A moment passed before she finally spoke up, “W-We missed you, Rin-chan. We really, really did. Sorry that you had to um.. Suffer alone this entire time.” Embracing the dickgirl in a bear hug, Uzuki paid little attention to the rock hard member pressing itself up against her. She was just happy that the girl that wouldn’t get out of her head was now back in reach.

The trio shared their heartwarming reunion amongst themselves, cracking jokes at each other as they were just content with being together again. As Rin popped the question of how the two girls had been, the two of them turned bright red as the memories of pleasuring themselves took the front stage in their minds.

“Um.. Well..” As Uzuki and Mio stood there stammering for words, Rin had an inkling feeling that the girls were hiding something from her. Wanting to take the frontal assault, she leaned forwards and looked the both of them dead in the eyes. “What, you two haven’t been masturbating 24/7 have you?”

Hitting the nail on the head, Uzuki and Mio turned their heads away from the smug looking Rin, refusing to look the girl in the eye about this matter. The silence was all she needed however, as Rin grabbed hold of both Uzuki and Mio’s hands and led them in the direction she took to return home.

“Well if you aren’t going to talk, I guess I’ll just have to let your bodies do the talking for me.” With her usual cool-tone, Rin was more than willing to make up for lost time with the girls. The two remained silent though, too embarrassed to even try and stop the flow of events from reaching their current destination.

“You know, Uzuki and Mio, I’m  _ really  _ happy that the two of you reached out to me today. I just want to return the favour and help alleviate any pent up emotions that any of us may be feeling.” Letting out a subtle laugh, Rin couldn’t help but think to herself,  _ emotions aren’t the only thing that’re pent up.  _

The pair behind her quietly spoke up, just louder than a whisper, “W-We’ll be in your care.” Knowing what was in store for them, they were trying to mentally prepare themselves for the brutal, animalistic fucking awaiting them.

**Author's Note:**

> Really rare for me to finish something in one go. Room is there for more, but nothing is planned at the present time


End file.
